Fallen Behind
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Balin are racing after Thorin in the chariot during BOFA. Only things don't go according to plan and Kili's life is put in danger. Now it's up to Fili to get to his brother in time but the one thing about war? There's always something in your way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a little something I came up with. Another one of my 'what if things didn't go so smoothly' fics. Kili whump and Fili angst as usual. The story takes place during the extended scene during BOFA where Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Balin are riding the chariot on the frozen river. The first part of the story goes through what happened during that scene but the second part takes a different turn. Hop everyone enjoys this!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein and Peter Jackson.**

"Hop on lads!" Fili and Kili disperse of the Orc they are fighting and turn towards the voice. Balin is steering a chariot with Dwalin controlling a crossbow in the middle of it. As the chariot stops next to them, the two heir jump atop it. Fili is on the right side and Kili on the left, just in front of the wheels. They hang on as Balin urges the goats on.

It isn't long before the chariot pulls up next to Thorin. The King Under the Mountain is riding on a goat. His gaze looks over at the chariots occupants. It's Balin who speaks up first.

"You know it's been awhile since I've done this," Balin says with a smirk that is returned by Thorin. Thorin turns his attention to where Azog is standing atop Ravenhill.

"To Ravenhill!" Thorin shouts before spurring his goat on.

"Hold tight lads," Balin says to Fili and Kili before flicking the reigns. The goats take off, leading the chariot after Thorin.

Fili and Kili look ahead of them to see a wall of Orcs standing before them. Fili readies himself for the coming onslaught while Kili reaches behind his self and sharpens his blade on the wheel. Thorin and his goat charge at the wall of Orcs and begins swinging his sword at them. The Orcs fall on either side of him as Thorin's sword makes contact with the creatures.

The chariot charges at the Orcs as well. Fili and Kili swing their swords and kill the Orcs on either side of the chariot. The three pronged swords that are sticking out of the chariot's wheels take out any Orc in it's way as well. Any Orc's that happen to be on the ground are ran over by the chariot. Simultaneously, Dwalin shoots the crossbow and fells a large number of Orcs on top of the chariot's and Fili and Kili's destruction.

There is a sound of horns blowing and the heirs look up to see Azog's horns sounding. There is a loud crash and Fili and Kili shift their gazes to see a mass of Trolls plow through the armies. Kili's eyes widen when a few of them rush towards the chariot.

"Watch out!" Kili shouts to Fili, Dwalin, and Balin. He feels the chariot fly through the air and he reaches a hand out, grabbing the chariot so he doesn't fall. He watches as they fly past the Trolls and the wheel swords slice off the Troll's heads. The chariot lands on the ground and bounces a couple of times. Kili's eyes widen when he notices another Troll chasing after them. Kili's grip tightens on the chariot as he feels it jerk to the side when Balin maneuvers them to dodge the oncoming Troll. Balin is successful but Kili grinds his teeth when it results in the chariot dangerously leaning onto two wheels before righting itself back up.

"Hold on!" Dwalin shouts to Fili and Kili as the chariot rushes over a hill.

As the chariot flies over the hill, Fili and Kili let out a shout. Their eyes widen when the chariot lands on the iced over river and slides to the side before righting itself. Rounding a corner, the chariot slams into the rock wall before continuing down the river. Fili cringes and Dwalin's shout for ammunition reaches his ears. He looks over to see his brother balancing his self as Kili hands Dwalin the requested ammunition. Dwalin loads the crossbow and readies his self when there is a loud growl from behind the chariot.

Kili's head whips around to look for the source of the growl and sees a Troll run and jump onto the frozen river. Kili's eyes grow big as the Troll chases after them. The ice suddenly breaks beneath the Troll and it crashes into the water. This doesn't deter it thought and it continues to run after the chariot. Kili swiftly notches an arrow into his bow and aims it at the charging Troll.

"Take it down! Shoot it!" Dwalin shouts, aiming the order at Kili.

"Where?!" Kili shouts back in frustration as he's searching the Troll for a weak spot.

"In the jambags!" Dwalin shouts an answer as he shoots at Orcs in front of them.

"It doesn't have any jambags!" Kili shouts as he looks back at Dwalin and lowers his bow, his frustration growing.

"Look!" Fili shouts as his eyes grow when he sees the Troll practically on top of them now.

Kili quickly turns back around and lifts his bow once again. Not wasting any time, he lets the arrow loose. The arrow finds it mark but the Troll still runs after them, the ice breaking underneath it as the Troll does.

"Hold on lads, I'm coming!" Bofur's voice shouts from the bank. Fili looks over to see Bofur riding a Troll and using makeshift reigns to control it. Bofur steers his Troll to attack the one chasing the chariot. Fili cheers along with the other Dwarves in the chariot as they watch Bofur use his Troll to fight the other.

"Bofur, you beauty!" Fili cheers and pumps his hand into the air. The chariot races away from the fight and down the river to catch up to Thorin. It turns another corner and smacks into the rock wall causing Fili to quickly grab on to the chariot to steady himself. Fili looks ahead of them and sees another Troll. This one is holding a large plank above it's head. On top of the plank is a slew of Orcs.

"Dwalin!" Balin shouts having seen the same thing Fili had. Dwalin instantly begins shooting and killing the Orcs on the plank. A number of the arrows hit the Troll as well. Balin looks on either side of him and sees both Fili and Kili arming bows with arrows. The heirs hastily begin shooting at the Troll hoping to take it down before they get to it. Balin shouts at the Troll and Orcs in anger and can hear his brother, Fili, and Kili do the same. This ride to Ravenhill seemed never ending.

Kili knocks another arrow back and let's it soar. He watches as it hits the Troll in the neck, causing it to fall dead to the ground. The chariot rides over the downed Troll as if it was a bridge while the Dwarves cheer at their victory. It doesn't last long as suddenly, a pack of Wargs appear from around a corner up ahead.

"Wargs!" Kili shouts with determination set on his face. He glances behind them and sees another pack of Wargs appear an start chasing them. Kili's eyes widen as he realizes they are trapped between the two packs. With a look back at the Wargs in front of them, Kili notices a Warg leap at them. The Warg latches onto the lead left goat and rips it off the rope and to the side. It doesn't take long for two more Wargs to follow it's lead. One of the Wargs pounces on the lead right goat while the other jumps on the new lead left goat. Both goats are ripped off the lines and killed. Kili's heart rate picks up when he looks to the bank and sees Wargs and their riders jump onto the river. They begin their pursuit of the Dwarves from the back and front as well. Kili glances at his older brother and he notices Fili readying his self for a fight. Kili takes a deep breath and does the same.

"Hold tight lads!" Balin warns the heirs as the chariot propels over a small, frozen waterfall. One of the Orcs on top a Warg catches up to them as they land and slide slightly. It begins swinging it's sword at Kili who fight back. Eventually slicing the Orc in the stomach, Kili causes the Orc to fall to the ground, taking the Warg with him.

On the other side of the chariot, another Warg and it's rider attacks Fili. Fili fights them, clocking a couple of attacks before slicing them. The Warg and Orc also fall to the ground, dead.

On Kili's side, yet another Warg catches up to them. This one does not have a rider but the threat is still there. The chariot rounds a corner and it slides into a rock. It squishes the Warg between and tears it into half with its wheel swords before the chariot rushes ahead.

As the chariot crashed into the rock and tore the Warg in half, the chariot shook and bounced, jerking around. Kili reaches out to grab the chariot but misses, his hand grasping air. The chariot jerks as it pulls away from the Warg and Kili loses his balance. Kili lets out a shout as he falls to the ice. In order to minimize the damage, Kili rolls but crashes into the rocks nonetheless.

There is a shout that sounds like Dwalin and Kili looks up. Brown eyes widening, Kili watches as another pack of Wargs jump onto the frozen river and begin chase. Fili's shout of his name reaches Kili's ears and he shoves his self to his feet with a groan. Unsheathing his sword, Kili forces himself to run towards the chariot, the Wart's growls and howls sounding behind him.

 **AN: Please send some reviews! Love hearing from my readers! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Hope everyone like it!**

Fili hears a shout and he looks over at Kili, having recognized the voice as his brother's. Not seeing Kili where he should be, Fili's heart rate picks up. Fili searches the chariot but doesn't see his younger brother anywhere.

"There's more coming!" Dwalin shouts and Fili looks over at the warrior. Seeing Dwalin look behind them, Fili looks there as well. What meets he heir's eyes is something far worse than a pack of Wargs. On the ice, sprawled out, lies Kili.

"Kili!" Fili shouts in panic with blue eyes wide.

Before anyone of the chariot knows what he is doing, including himself, Fili is launching his self off the front of the chariot. Landing on the wooden beam the goats are harnessed to, Fili runs to the front goat. A Warg and his rider sidle up next to him and Fili blocks an attack. With a slice at the Orc, Fili sends it to the ground. The Orc yanks on the Warg's reigns as it falls and the Warg crashes to the ice after it.

Fili doesn't waste a second though on the creatures and runs the rest of the way to the lead goat. With a leap, Fili lands on the back of the goat. Fili slices his sword and frees the goat from the beam before determinedly steering it back the way they came. Back towards his brother.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

"Cut them loose," Balin says to his brother after Fili rushes off. Dwalin looks back at his brother with wide eyes. He is torn; he wants to help Fili and Kili but he also doesn't want to leave Balin to fend for his self.

"No Balin," Dwalin says as he rests a hand on Balin's arm.

"My goat riding days are over," Balin says with a small smile. Dwalin shakes his head slightly and Balin continues. "Take one for Kili. Durin be with you brother."

Dwalin resigns his self to their fate and turns away from his brother. Stealing himself, Dwalin jumps onto the back of the goat and slices it free as well as the one next to it. With a whistle from Dwalin, the riderless goat falls in step next to the warrior. With one last look at his brother, Dwalin rushes to aide the young heirs.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Kili sees his brother leap off the chariot and balance on the beam, running towards one of the goats. With a look behind him, Kili sees one of the Wargs catch up to him. Kili turns and dodges as it lunges at him and Kili swings his sword at the creature. The sword connects and the Warg slides to the ground and topples over. Wide, brown eyes glance back at the rest of the oncoming Wargs. Knowing he can't fight all of them, Kili sheaths his sword and grabs his bow. Stringing an arrow, Kili begins killing and wounding the Wargs before they can get too close. One of the Wargs gets past and Kili's eyes widen in panic as it pounces on him.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

When the last of the goats are cut free, the chariot slides to a stop. It turns around and Balin finds himself facing the onslaught of Wargs. Balin lets out a war cry and grabs the crossbow, shouting at the foul creatures. He might not be riding goats into battle but, by Durin, he was going to help Thorin's nephews.

As Balin shoots down the Warg's charging them, he sees Fili rushing to his brother's aide. Dwalin isn't far behind him and Balin makes sure not to shoot near them. His eyes pick up on a scene that has his eyes widening. A Warg is charging Kili and pounces at him. Not hesitating, Balin aims the crossbow at the Warg and shoots at it. The arrow finds it's mark and the Warg drops to the ground. Balin lets out a cheer of victory and relief.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Fili looks on in horror as the Warg pounces at his brother. The panic rushes through him as Fili knows there is no way he can make it to Kili in time. Suddenly, an arrow strikes the Warg and it drops to the ground. A breath of relief leaves the heir and he vaguely hears Balin cheer behind him.

"Thank you Balin," Fili gasps out only to have his eyes wide and panic to wash over him once again. "Kili!"

Fili watches as another Warg crashes into Kili and sends him into the rocky bank nearby. Urging the goat faster, Fili prays to Durin he can get to his brother in time. With blue eyes never leaving his brother, Fili tracks the Warg's movement over Kili's prone form.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Just when Kili thinks it's all over, an arrow _zings_ by and embeds itself into the pouncing Warg. The Warg lets out a pain-filled howl and drops to the frozen river. Kili lets out a breath he doesn't know he'd been holding and he feels his body relax slightly. Suddenly, a large mass plows into him and Kili finds himself airborne. With a crash, Kili rams into the rocky embankment before collapsing to the ground.

Kili groans as pain flares into his side and he opens his eyes. There's a low growl and Kili's eyes dart up to see a Warg stalking towards him. Kili groans and tries to push himself up but pain lances through his side again and Kili's vision grays out marginally. Trying to control his breathing, Kili hears the Warg practically on top of him now. Kili lifts his head up but the only thing that meets his vision is a row of sharp teeth.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

In one last attempt to save his brother, Fili spurs the goat towards the Warg. Once he's close enough, Fili leaps from the goat's back and draws his sword. As he comes to a landing, Fili slices the Warg's neck. Fili watches as blood spurts from the wound before the Warg collapses to the ground.

Fili hears Dwalin approach so he quickly turns his attention to Kili. Dropping to his knees, Fili helps Kili sit up and checks him over. A groan escaping Kili has Fili's eyes darting to his younger brother's face.

"What hurts?" Fili asks hastily, concern lacing his tone.

"'M fine," Kili grinds out in irritation. In order to prove his point Kili pushes his self to his feet. He tries to stifle a groan but experience tells him Fili heard it.

Fili's eyes narrow at the barely concealed groan and he watches Kili closely. Kili's arm is tight to his side and his body is tensed up. When Kili's eyes finally look up to meet Fili's, the eldest heir grimaces at the pain reflecting in Kili's eyes. His brother is most definitely _not_ fine.

"How bad are they?" Fili asks as he eyes dart to Kili's ribs and then back up to his gaze.

"They're not broken. Probably just bruised," Kili sighs out, giving in to the inevitable.

Fili studies his brother but nods his head when he sees the sincerity in Kili's eyes. With a turn, Fili glances behind him only to raise an eyebrow in surprise. The packs of Wargs are dead on the frozen river. Most of them have arrows through them but some have been killed with a sharp object. Dwalin is standing watch with his axes, covered in blood, held at the ready. The older warrior turns his head and his gaze meets Fili's. Fili nods his head in thanks and Dwalin returns it. After glancing towards where Thorin is riding his goat, Fili turns to look at his brother.

"Can you ride?" Fili asks, trying to quiet his overprotective voice in his head. The one that wants to tell Kili to hide until this war is over. Kili nods his head and the three of them grab their goats. They climb onto the goat's back and race after their king. Fili might be allowing Kili to continue but he was certainly going to make sure he was beside his younger brother's side at all times.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Dwalin had looked on with horror when the Warg approached Kili's still form. It was a blur in his peripheral vision that had captured Dwalin's attention. Turning his gaze, Dwalin is just in time to see Fili leap from his goat and kill the Warg as he lands.

It is experience that tells Dwalin to get to the young heirs. And his experience is helpful when Fili turns his undivided attention to Kili. Without wasting any time, Dwalin jumps off his goat and starts attacking any Warg coming in their direction. He can see, and hear, Balin's arrows fly by and hit Wargs nearby.

It takes some time but between Dwalin and Balin they have diminished the threat. Glancing behind him, Dwalin sees Kili sitting and Fili checking him over. Dwalin turns his attention back to their surroundings and keeps watch. Thank Durin they are somewhat concealed by the bend.

After a short time, Dwalin hears Kili get up and Fili's eyes are felt watching him. Dwalin turns his head and glances at the eldest their. He can see the gratitude in his eyes and Fili nods his head. Dwalin nods his head in turn and turns his attention to the surroundings again. However, the warrior didn't miss the other emotions in Fili's eyes. Protectiveness being the main one, but he also saw fear there. Dwalin forces a swallow. He knows if Kili doesn't make it through this fight, neither was Fili. He also knows that this fact went the other way around as well.

 **AN: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
